Brown Sugar
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Law, Nami, Luffy, Robin, Chopper and Bepo have a volleyball tournament, and they decide to have a bet. But, will Zoro stop the whole thing because of a brown sugar addiction? And does Sanji decide to change his love interest? Who knows? Well, I do. :D Read to find out. (Obviously) (By the way, this is a sequel to "Law's New Clothes".)


I'm not sure why, but, someone wanted me to do a sequel. Sadly, I had no idea what to make it about, so the person gave me an AWESOME suggestion. The idea for this sequel was all JAnimeHaki.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(In the Straw Hat's ship)

"Can we? Can we? Can we?" Luffy asked Nami multiple times, only to be rejected each time.

"I'm sorry, Luffy, but I can't just instantly find a beach in the middle of the ocean." Nami replied, thinking the argument was over.

"What if I make a beach?" Luffy asked cheerfully, shocking the navigator.

"That's not possible, Luffy. You need sand and water, which you can't go into or you'll pretty much die, and well..that's pretty much it." Nami explained, realizing that there's actually only sand and water at a beach.

"Well, we have water, but outside the ship." Luffy pointed out to convince Nami.

"But you need SAND." Nami argued with a sly smirk.

"..Uhh..I'll find that too!" Luffy exclaimed proudly, but knowing it was going to be quite difficult to find sand.

"Ughh..whatever..why do you even want to go to the beach?" Nami questioned as she rubbed her vein-popping forehead.

"So we can settle our volleyball tournament." Luffy replied, grinning as widely as his rubber face could handle.

"..Do as you please, captain." Nami muttered and walked away, leaving Law interested in this fight.

Law shifted from his sitting position and walked up to the Straw Hat's captain. Maybe he could somehow help Luffy with his predicament, and in the process, get revenge on that twisted navigator.

"Oi, what was that about?" Law questioned in interest.

"What was what about?" Luffy asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"That argument you had with Nami, and the part about the volleyball tournament." Law replied, now narrowing his eyes at the rather dumb captain.

"Ah! That! Well, Nami and I had a volley ball competition, and it was never settled on who won because it was interrupted by some crazy weather. So, ever since, I've been trying to find that chance to beat her, but, sadly there's no beach in sight." Luffy explained in full detail.

"I see. I can help you out." Law offered quite willingly.

"Really!? That's awesome! Now, do you by any chance know where some sand is?" Luffy asked in full-on hope.

"No. But we can make sand." Law answered, intriguing Luffy into how to make the sand.

"But how can we do that?" Luffy questioned as he cocked his head to the right in utter confusion.

"Follow me." Law replied quickly and walked towards the kitchen, guiding the curious captain to the whereabouts.

* * *

(In the kitchen)

"Not that I don't mind being in the kitchen, but, why are we here? Don't we need to make some sand?" Luffy asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"We're making sand in here." Law answered quickly.

Luffy scratched the back of his head in confusion. How could they make sand in the kitchen? Maybe Law had a weird recipe..

"Anyway, where's the brown sugar?" Law asked hurriedly and gave Luffy a quick look.

"Uhh..I think Sanji hides it on the bottom drawer next to the stove." Luffy replied thoughtfully, making Law listen in odd awe.

"Wow..do you take food from here often?" Law questioned in shock as he grabbed the brown sugar.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but, I know where all the food is in this kitchen, and where their exact spot is." Luffy bragged openly with a proud grin.

"Is that really something to brag about it?" Law asked with a cocked eyebrow, sadly he wasn't answered due to the fact that Luffy was more interested in snacking on marshmallows.

* * *

(On the ship's poop deck)

After Law had finally convinced Luffy that marshmallows weren't important at the moment, they exited the kitchen to the poop deck. Luffy analyzed the deck, trying to find a good spot to throw all the brown sugar on. He grew agitated and impatient on what to do, so he took a quick look at Law and simply answered.

"Just throw it everywhere." Luffy stated a quick "order".

"Everywhere? Is there enough brown sugar for that?" Law questioned, unsure.

"Of course there's enough, Sanji has like, ten barrels of it." Luffy answered reassuringly, convincing Law that it was okay.

Law simply shrugged and began pouring the contents in the bag on the poop deck, making the navigator wonder what they were doing. She walked towards the two, one was working and one was just sitting down, lazing about.

"Wait a second.." Law finally said after taking in deep thought.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME!" Law shouted angrily and glared at the guilty captain.

"Man! I was hoping you wouldn't realize it for a while.." Luffy pouted in a lazy tone.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Nami questioned as she stared down at the brown sugar surrounding the floor.

"Ah, we're pouring brown sugar all over the poop deck. Although, Law is kind of lazy..he's only poured one bag so far." Luffy answered the angry navigator and complained about the so called, "lazy" Law.

"EHH!? LAZY!?" Law queried as he punched Luffy straight on the head.

"Ow!" Luffy hissed in pain.

"You guys are nuts!" Nami exclaimed distastefully.

"Actually, we're people, not nuts." Luffy stated, only angering the all ready angry navigator.

"WHATEVER! ENJOY YOUR SUGAR COATING FUN!" Nami fumed and stomped away, leaving deep footprints on the wood.

"..Wow, she's upset." Luffy stated the obvious.

"Idiot!" Law said after he hit him upside the head. "Of course she is."

* * *

(In the ship's watch tower)

Zoro lifted his rather heavy weights again and again. He was totally focused on the weight lifting, and began lifting even heavier weights to increase his strength. Why not? He was all ready determined enough to do just about anything at the moment. Yep, nothing could stop this stud from his daily workout, well, maybe something..

"What is..that smell?" Zoro questioned himself as he took a quick sniff of the fragrant air.

He put his weights down and opened one of the windows of the watchtower. He breathed in deeply to find out what the smell was, he stepped back in shock, fearing to think that that was the smell.

"It couldn't possibly be..brown sugar.." Zoro said and tried to get that thought out of his head. "Could it?"

He licked his lips, imagining the substance was there right on his mouth. He gulped a quick gulp and ran out of the watchtower.

"I need it..I need it.." Zoro repeated and ran even faster.

* * *

(Back at the poop deck)

"I can't believe it." Nami said in utter shock.

"I know, I can't believe they covered the whole poop deck in brown sugar either." Robin agreed as she looked at the sugary covered poop deck.

"No, I can't believe that my hair is so messy. Should I brush it real quick before the tournament?" Nami asked in concern, making the stern Robin comically sweat-drop, yet make a slight chuckle.

"Just put it in a ponytail, that should be fine." Robin suggested with a sweet smile. "Because if you had your hair down, someone could unintentionally bring a large suction-like fan, and it could suck your hair in with more ease. Therefore, you would die, instantly."

"Uhh...okay.." Nami said uncomfortably and walked a few steps away from her.

"HAAAA! It's so awesome!" Luffy praised.

"Hmm.." Law nodded and looked around for Nami.

"Hey, are you guys finished?" Nami asked, eyeing Luffy mostly.

"Yeah." Law replied with a simply nod.

Nami nodded back and walked towards Luffy. The two crew mates instantly made eye contact with competitive glares.

"Hah! Are you intimidated by me?" Luffy asked, proudly grinning.

"Pfft! As if I would be intimidated by a bad player like you." Nami insulted, breaking Luffy's proud grin.

"Grrr.." The two growled at each other.

"Uhh.." Law started saying. "Can I play as well?"

"Huh? Why would you want to play?" Nami queried, rather shocked about Law's sudden request.

"Because, I want to make it..interesting" Law smirked as he flaunted some cash in front of the money hungry navigator.

"W-well, I guess I could let you play.." Nami agreed, gazing at the big stack of cash. "What's the bet?"

"If I win, you have to do something for me..and if you win, you get this big stack of cash." Law answered and began moving the cash around flauntingly.

"How much is in that big stack?" Nami questioned, getting slightly intrigued.

"500,000 belly." Law replied.

"OKAY! LET'S DO THIS!" Nami shouted and immediately got pumped up for the game.

"What's that something you want Nami to do?" Luffy whispered to Law.

"It's a secret." Law simply answered.

Luffy crossed his arms in a childish matter and went to his spot on the "sand".

"Luffy, you need to be on my side, okay?" Law practically ordered and pointed at the spot he wanted him at.

"Okay, okay.." Luffy huffed and walked to the spot where Law wanted him to be.

"Finished." Nami smiled proudly after setting up the volleyball net.

"Hey! Are you guys having another volleyball tournament?" Usopp asked excitedly, along with Chopper who was also curious.

"Oh, yeah, why?" Nami questioned.

"Can we play too?" Chopper pleaded.

"Actually, I just want to watch." Usopp admitted and walked slowly away to find a seat.

"Of course you can play, Chopper. Besides, I need a player for my team anyway." Nami replied with an oddly sweet smile.

Chopper smiled back and excitedly ran to his spot next to Nami. Soon after, once everyone was ready to go, Robin got interested and asked to play as well.

"Sure." Nami replied in agreement, liking the advantage.

"That's not fair! There's three people on your team!" Law pouted angrily.

"And?" Nami asked in a teasing tone.

"Bepo!" Law yelled out as loudly as he could muster.

"Yes?" Bepo asked with a "salute" pose.

"W-wow, how did you get here so fast?" Law asked, quite shocked with Bepo's sudden quickness.

"Oh, there's some seats over there to watch the game, courtesy of Usopp." Bepo answered, pointing at the seats to the very left, where Usopp was trying to sell some snacks to the Heart Pirates.

"I see..anyway, Bepo, I need you to play the game with me." Law requested hopefully.

"I-it would be my honor!" Bepo saluted and giddily ran towards Law's spot on the volleyball court.

Law sweat-dropped slightly at Bepo, but decided to be relieved due to the fact that Bepo was helping.

(After a few minutes of preparations)

"Ready?" Nami started saying. "SET!"

Everyone got ready and moved their footing, waiting for Nami to say, "go".

"GO!" Nami shouted and hit the volleyball, aiming for the ground.

Law quickly ran towards the ball and hit it back to Nami's side. Nami retaliated and hit it back. The ball flew towards Luffy now, and Law moved right in front of him and hit the ball towards Robin, though Nami went to hit it instead.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like only Law and Nami are playing?" Robin asked, sporting a comical sweat-drop.

"I agree, it feels like we're not even in the game.." Chopped agreed, slightly sad about not being able to hit the ball yet.

The ball kept on exchanging between Law and Nami, finally after a while, Nami did a super move and hit it harder and faster this time, leaving the ball in the dirt. Law huffed, realizing he had lost this round. He took in a deep breath and continued to exchange the ball with Nami, except even harder now.

"This is my chance." Luffy thought aloud as the ball came right at him. Though, Law rushed right in front of Luffy and slapped the ball aimlessly instead.

"Yes!" Law cheered himself on. "Oh yeah, good job everyone."

"Yeah.." Everyone sweat-dropped except for Nami and Law. Nobody else played yet, it was just those two..

"Haaaaaaaah!" Nami screamed her war cry as she made the ball fly towards Bepo.

"WHOOOO!" Bepo yelled and smacked the ball straight to Robin, who in turn, punched it back.

During this time..

"That smell..it's over here.." Zoro sniffed and walked at a faster pace. He was hoping that it would be what he presumed. Though, his presumptions were faulty, seeing that he now thought the source of the smell was just his crew mates playing a dumb game.

His eyes suddenly shot open on instinct after feeling something odd under his feet.

"What is that?" Zoro asked himself and tasted the brown sugar off his finger. His lips soon curved in pleasure, it truly was brown sugar..

"Is Zoro..eating our sand?" Nami asked, sweat-dropping at Zoro's actions.

"Wait a second! He's eating all of the sugar!" Law exclaimed, extremely shocked.

"What?! What do we do?" Nami questioned frantically.

Law quickly looked back at Nami and picked up the ball. Nami's eyes fixated on his movements, analyzing everything he was doing. She narrowed her eyes at him and Law spoke.

"We do one more round, just you and me." Law replied, smirking widely.

Nami smirked back at him, and prepared herself to play. She then nodded to show she was ready, and in turn, Law threw the ball up in the air as high as he could and made the ball rush to the ground. Nami retaliated with a quick uppercut at the ball, making it fly up in the air on Law's side. He ran to the possible place where it would land and hit it back with mild force; Nami watched in fear, realizing she wouldn't make it in time with that speed! She ran anyway though, and sadly, she missed it by a mere centimeter.

"Dang it!" Nami cursed under her breath, despising her abrupt loss.

"Now, now, don't be upset." Law said in a mocking voice, only making the navigator angrier.

"Hmph!" Nami huffed and hit the teasing Law upside the head. "Anyway, what do I do have to do?"

"About the bet?" Law questioned, unsure what she meant. Nami simply nodded in reply, and Law grinned slightly, all ready planning what to do to her.

"Okay, I want you to-." Law tried to say, but got cut off by a ticked off cook's bloody scream.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE BROWN SUGAR!?" Sanji screamed out his question with utmost fury, though, luckily for everybody, he was still in the kitchen. Soon after hearing the cook's angry cry, Zoro licked the brown sugar off his lips, and dashed to anywhere but there.

"REAL MANLY, ZORO!" Nami shouted, watching Zoro run away comically.

Soon, Law's lips curved into a devious smile as he glared at Nami.

"What?" Nami asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I know exactly what to make you do.." Law answered with a creepy grin.

* * *

(Just outside the ship's kitchen)

"Just do it." Law pressured and pushed her gently to get her to go in.

"No! I didn't even do it!" Nami cried frantically, not wanting to face the angry cook.

"Come on, if YOU tell Sanji that you took all the brown sugar and poured it all over the poop deck, he'll instantly forgive you!" Law reassured.

Nami sighed deeply. Though, she did realize that the Love Cook would probably forgive her since she's a woman. She quickly shrugged and accepted the evil request.

"Yes!" Law smiled thankfully. I mean, nobody wants to face Sanji after taking THAT much food.

* * *

(In the kitchen)

Nami walked into the kitchen slowly, trying her best not to make a sound. Though she had to tell Sanji anyway, she still had slight fear that he would be mad. Suddenly, her thoughts were cut off as she heard an odd noise.

"Uhh...huhuhuh..." Sanji sobbed quietly.

"I-is he crying?" Nami asked herself in a whisper tone, sweat-dropping at this odd action.

"BROWN SUGAR! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO!? YOU HAD SUCH A GREAT LIFE AHEAD OF YOU~!" Sanji cried hysterically, making Nami uncomfortable.

_"Maybe I should just..go.." Nami thought and began to walk out._

"N-Nami-swan?" Sanji asked with an obvious confused tone.

_"CRAP! I'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!" Nami screamed in thought, unfortunately, Sanji found her._

"What are you doing here?" Sanji questioned, slightly angry.

"W-well..I have a confession.." Nami answered, blushing embarrassingly. To Sanji though, it looked like her "blush" was something else.

"Ohh! Nami-swan! I knew this day would come! I'll proudly accept your confession!" Sanji smiled brightly and knelt down on his knees.

"U-uh..okay?" Nami sweat-dropped comically. "Well..I..I.."

"Yes?" Sanji asked, still smiling as brightly as the sun.

"I took all of your brown sugar and poured it all over the poop deck, so I could play volleyball on top of it!" Nami confessed as fast as she could.

"What?" Sanji sweat-dropped comically, though he expected her to say something like, "I love you, Sanji-san!"

"Yes..I took all of it..then I ate it." Nami admitted.

"Okay then.." Sanji said and walked back a few steps. "I'm not mad, you can..go now."

"Oh, thanks! Bye Sanji!" Nami waved and left the room.

"Maybe I should change my love interest.." Sanji told himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading my odd story, and I hope that you liked it, JAnimeHaki. :D

Reviews and requests are welcomed with rubbery arms. \(*u*)/


End file.
